Ransom
by number1brawlfan
Summary: When Izuru's lesser nobility status comes back to haunt him, resulting in him being abducted for ransom, there's only one person that Momo wants to ask. But with only three days to find him, will Izuru be saved?
1. Captured

**I am giving this old Bleach story a try. I wrote this a while ago. It's complete, so I can get this whole story up pretty reasonable (the chapters just need some editing of course). I thought it would be an interesting idea to write something discussing Izuru's lesser noble status and giving him a small reason to trusting Gin.**

* * *

 **Captured**

It was a typical Wednesday for the academy sophomores Renji, Izuru and Momo. It was a sunny morning and they planned to meet up for their traditional breakfast get together before heading to the academy. Renji and Izuru had already meet up and were heading to the restaurant where they would meet up with Momo.

"Renji! Izuru!" Momo called out, waving a hand to signal her location to her classmates and friends. "Good morning."

"Good morning Momo." Izuru greeted, pulling up a chair.

"Morning." Renji sighed, copying Izuru's gesture. "Are you guys ready for the exam today?"

"Yeah." Momo and Izuru replied in sync as they all opened their menus.

"How about you?" Izuru asked. "Did you study or are you just going to wing it?"

"You know me."

"Winging it then?"

"Yep."

There was a moment of silence as they looked over their menus, allowing themselves to really review it. Once they placed their orders, they began to converse once more.

"Would you guys mind if we made a quick stop somewhere on the way to the academy?" Izuru asked.

"I don't mind." Renji replied.

"What for?" Momo asked.

"I just wanted to visit my parents' gravesite."

Momo gave a nod, while Renji sensed something. It was just a minor suspicion, but it caught his attention. He couldn't think about the slight bother long since the waitress brought them their order. They thanked her, before eating. Renji could still vaguely sense something in the background, but he didn't give it much attention.

They conversed about simple topics as they ate. Once they had finished, they paid for their respected meals and split the tip.

Izuru lead Momo and Renji to the little shrine belonging to his parents. It was a bit of a shock to Momo since she only recently learned that his parents had died towards the end of their freshman year. It was even less of a surprise for Renji since he had ran into the gravesite on their first day of their freshman year. Izuru quickly paid his respects, not wanting to take too long. Renji and Momo paid their respects in silence.

They started to make their way to the academy when Renji got another sense of a presence. It was the same one from before and it troubled him. Momo took note of his shift, catching up to him since he was a stride or two ahead of them.

"Something wrong Renji?" Momo asked.

"It's weird. I feel a presence." Renji stated. "Like we're being followed."

"What makes you say that?"

"I felt something back at the restaurant and just now. I didn't acknowledge it then, but it's odd that the same presence is back."

"Oh."

They continued to converse, changing the subject, while Izuru trotted behind them wondering what they were discussing. Unbeknownst to him, Izuru just picked up on the presence that Renji was sensing, and it was getting closer. Izuru looked around, trying to find what he was sensing.

Izuru let out a terrified yell, catching Renji and Momo's attention. They quickly turned around, a gasp escaping Momo's mouth. Izuru had been grabbed by a cloaked man, and the man didn't show a sign of letting go.

"Izuru!" Renji called, ready to attack.

Realizing that he had been caught, the cloaked man instantly vanished with Izuru. Momo let out a scream.

"We need to get help." Renji stated.

He grabbed Momo's hand and started running. 'That's what I was sensing.' Renji finally realized. 'But who was that?' Still yanking Momo along, he got them both to the academy. He burst through the headmaster's office.

"Sensei!" Renji yelled.

"What is it now?" The headmaster asked, feeling like this was just another small complaint courtesy of Renji.

"It's Izuru! He's been abducted!"

* * *

 **I apologize if this isn't perfect. It's just a basic set up.**


	2. Who Did it?

**Now that the first chapter has had a chance to circulate (I really only meant to let it circulate for a month, but I got a pinch busy), here's chapter 2. I know I have said that this story is technically done on paper, but yeah, I got busy, and motivation to write has been a bit low. My apologies.**

* * *

"Come again." The headmaster shockingly inquired.

"Izuru has been abducted." Renji stressed.

"By who?"

"I don't know." Renji admitted. "He was cloaked."

The headmaster, who had bolted up at the revelation, finally sat own to process the information, pinching the bridge of his nose in distress.

"Well isn't that just great?"

"We have to do something. It's not like he's got anyone else."

"I am well aware of that Abarai. And while you may have a point, the last thing I want to do is start a panic. Especially with another visit from one of the Soul Society's acclaimed captain and vice-captain."

The headmaster sat on those words for a moment, leaving Renji frustrated and Momo plastered with concern.

"Look, I'll see what I can do." The headmaster threw out. "I can't make any promises though. As for you two, you should get to class. You are some of our top students and the advanced class has another hollow exercise in the world of the living today."

"Yes sir." Renji and Momo saluted, taking his answer for the time being.

"And no matter what, do not utter a word of this to the other students. As I said, we do not need to cause a panic."

"Understood."

Izuru's abductor dragged him into a dark hideout, in an unfamiliar area. While he had attempted to escape, the cloaked man made sure that he failed. The man brought him to what Izuru could only assume was his leader.

"Daisuke sir, I have the boy." The cloaked man stated, pushing Izuru to the ground.

Izuru glared up at the raven hired man who turned to look at the boy. Daisuke observed the boy with his emerald eyes, studying Izuru intensely.

"So this is the Kira heir, eh?" Daisuke stated approaching the teenager. With one hand placed beneath Izuru's chin, he forced the boy to look at him. "He should bring us quite the ransom, even if he is of lesser nobility."

Izuru pulled himself out of his grasp without hesitation.

"What are you talking about?"

"As much as I would have like to have been able to get my hands on a pricier specimen, your status as a lesser noble will being us in a hefty amount of money."

Izuru spat at Daisuke, who took it without flinching.

"And feisty too." Daisuke observed, whipping away the projectile. "Take him away Kiba."

"Yes sir." The cloaked man replied.

He harshly grebbed onto Izuru's arm and started to drag the boy away.

"We'll send the ransom note shortly." Daisuke declared. "And if his parents do not comply with our demands, the boy will die."

Kiba shoved Izuru into the cell, giving him a hard punch to the face as Izuru tried to escape. The force of the blow caused Izuru to stumble back.

"You'd better get comfortable Izuru." Kiba cruely stated. "You're our guest, so you better not get any ideas."

Kiba slammed the door closed just before Izuru had another chance to leave, locking the door behind him.

"No!" Izuru screamed, slamming his fist on the door.

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll be a bit more regular now that I've got the second chapter up.**


	3. The Note

**Apologies for such a short chapter. This will probably be the shortest chapter as it only contains them finding the note.**

* * *

The drill had went relatively successful resulting in the class returning to the academy. Momo and Renji were cruising along with them when they caught the headmaster out of the corner of their eye. He signaled them to come see him, which they willingly followed.

"What's up?" Renji asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to after the captian's visit tomorrow." The headmaster declared. "But until then I need you two to do some investigating."

"Why?" Momo gasped.

"To avoid adding chaos, I just think it'll be better that way. The Soul Society may have an idea about who took Izuru, but it wouldn't hurt to do some research, and I'll pass it along whatever you find to them, privately, at the end of their visit."

"Understood." Renji answered. "We'll check his house first. Let's go Momo."

Momo gave him a nod in aggrement as they ditched school with permission, for once.

They were able to react Izuru's house in roughly a half an hour's time. They had quickly stopped by his parents' grave site, but saw nothing, and proceeded their intended site. Luckily for Momo, Renji was a little more familiar with the area since he had ventured there once or twice before.

He guided her to the house without much problem. Once reaching it, they found that almost everything seemed untouched. The only exception being a hole on the door's glass frame. Renji and Momo both entered the house to inspect the damage. The broken glass was the only real mess, but they decided not to touch it. Momo was the first to notice the rock that broke the glass, picking up the note that was attached to it. She briefly studied it before notifying her friend.

"Renji, look at this." Momo told.

"What is it?" Renji asked walking towards her.

"It's a note."

She handed it over to Renji so he could read it.

 _Dear Kiras,_

 _I have your son Izuru. He is alive for now, but not for long. If you'd like to see your son again, you_ _will_ _pay us one million yen in three days time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Daisuke of the Black Shadow_

* * *

 ** _Now I already have the fourth chapter started, so it should be up soon._**


	4. Please Help

**Now we have the arrival of Aizen and Gin. This chapter did have to go threw a few minor changes because it needed it.**

* * *

It was the day that the captain was due to appear at the academy. It had also been the first twenty four hours since Izuru had been abducted. Renji and Momo had told the headmaster about the ransom note towards the end of the school day the day before. Unfortunately, their angst would only escalate when the headmaster told them that there probably wasn't going to be any luck in saving him considering the Soul Society's busy and chaotic schedule. This also infuriated them since he told them that he would pass it along. They couldn't do much about it as he was their superior and they would have a hard time saving him themselves with what experience they had.

They trotted down the hallway with their fellow students to the main gates. The headmaster was adamant about them greeting the captain and their respected lieutenant and to be on their best behavior. Renji and Momo joined the sophomores and the freshmen on the right side of the gate. They had gotten their early enough to get themselves in the front row. The captain and lieutenant had yet to arrive so they had to wait. While doing so, Momo couldn't help but contemplate what had transpired.

 _"What do you mean you won't help?" Renji yelled. "We did our part, now it's your turn."_

 _"Pipe down Renji." The headmaster ordered, to which Renji did. "Now, as much as I would like to help Izuru, it's just not possible. From what I've heard, the Soul Society has been busy and there's no way we can find that kind of money in the next few days."_

 _Renji and Momo didn't respond. The only thing escaping was a gasp from Momo._

 _"Don't get me wrong, he was a good student and I wouldn't wish harm on him. However, I have to think logically with the information that's been presented. Now go. You need to join your fellow students, and don't forget that you are not to mention this at all."_

 _Renji and Momo nodded and left the headmaster's office._

'This isn't fair.' Momo complained. She was pulled from her train of thought as everyone began to notice the arrival of their guests. It was squad five's captain Sosuke Aizen and his lieutenant Gin Ichiamru. Renji and Momo couldn't help but remember them since they had meet them before in their freshman year. Observing them, Momo could barely resist the urge to ask them for help, given the fact that they helped them, along with the now graduated Sheuuhei, during a practice Hollow exercise gone wrong. She wanted to scream for help, but she knew she had to restrain herself. The urge gradually increased as they got closer to the two of them.

"Please, help us!" Momo loudly requested, stepping in front of them.

Everyone was shocked by her outburst, some students even gasping.

"Momo!" Renji gasped, not expecting her to step out of line.

She looked back at Renji, not wanting to hear his argument, before returning her attention back to Aizen. She hoped he wouldn't turn her away and that he would not be upset with her. There was a moment of silence, and a pinch of embarrassment had started to rise.

"What is it?" Aizen asked with an understanding tone in his voice.

"It's a friend of mine. Not Renji over there, but the other one, Izuru."

Aizen gave her a slightly confused look.

"The lil blonde boy that we helped last year with these two." Gin recalled.

"Oh, okay. I remember now." Aizen replied. "What about him?"

"He's been abducted," Momo began, "and if we don't find him within the next two days these thugs from a gang called the _Black Shadow_ is going to kill him."

Aizen seemed a little surprise by her statement while Gin carried his usual smile.

"Don't listen to her." The headmaster stated apologetically. "She's a little tired from all of her hard work lately."

Aizen only had to give him a look to get him to back down.

"Why don't we talk about this in private?" Aizen suggested.

He started to walk towards the school again.

"Come on."

Not needing any more of an invite, Gin, Renji, Momo, and even the headmaster followed behind.

Izuru was silently sitting in his prison cell. Daisuke barged through the door to check on him.

"You look exhausted." Daisuke stated sarcastically. "I suppose that's to be expected though since you're starving yourself and keeping yourself up."

Izuru just gave him a glare.

"Now, we've sent another note to your parents. We will meet them at the rendezvous point listed in an hour to discuss the payment and where they can get you. You will be staying behind so that you don't get any ideas."

Leaving it at that, Daisuke left the cell, slamming the door and locking it on the way out.

Izuru slowly pushed himself up. His legs were soar from exhaustion, but that didn't stop him. His expression showed signs of concern. 'He's going to get suspicious.' Izuru admitted. 'Without a lot of research, they have no idea that they're dead. So there will definitely be some red flags raised when he gets there. This won't end well.'

* * *

 **So yeah, they kind of know about this little gang as you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	5. The Plan

**Another chapter up. It may not be long, but it gets to the point.**

* * *

"So it was just a typical school day." Momo began.

She along with Renji, AIzen, and Gin decided to take residency in the teachers' lounge for their meeting.

"We met up for breakfast like we always do before school."

"While waiting for our meal, I briefly felt a figure." Renji added. "I didn't know what or who it was, and they were physically hidden. So I just brushed it aside, thinking that it was probably nothing. After breakfast we went to his parent's grave, because we had the time and he wanted to. On the way there, I felt that presence again."

"I could tell that something was bothering Renji so I caught up with him and we discussed it."

"I assume Izuru was left out." Gin inquired.

"Yeah,' Renji admitted, "but he didn't seem to mind. It has happened before and he didn't care. Anyways, we only had our backs to him for a few minutes when he screamed. When we looked, a cloaked man had grabbed him and ran off before we could do anything."

"I see." Aizen admitted, taking in the information.

A knock on the door grabbed their attention.

"Come in."

The headmaster entered the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What is it?" Aizen asked.

"We found a note on Izuru's door."

"Give it to me."

He did as he was told, handing the folded paper to the fifth captian, who then unfolded it and read it. After reading it to himself he shared it to the others.

 _Dear Kiras,_

 _Meet us at the bridge today at one. We will discuss your son's ransom. If you go to the authorities we will kill him on the spot._

 _Daisuke_

"Oh yeah." Gin semmed to recall. "Aren't the Kiras' of the lesser noble status?"

"You're right." Aizen agreed. "Just like the other victims."

"Other victims?" Renji inquired.

"Well, to start, the Black Shadow is a gang of assassins for hire. When they're not doing kill jobs they are kidnapping the children of nobles for ransom. As of the last six months, two children were abducted for ransom. We were able to help the first child, but we weren't able to save the second."

Momo gasped and Renji looked puzzled.

"Then shouldn't we meet them?" Renji asked looking at the clock. "We have about an hour to get there."

"No. If they catch wind of us, they may kill him instantly."

"Than what should we do?"

"We do have a general idea as to where they may be hiding out at. But since we can't say for sure, I will have one of my men shadow them, for conformation sake."

"We'll then meet up with our subordinate, with a plan, and ambush them." Gin added.

Aizen got up from his chair, to which Gin followed.

"We will save him." Aizen confirmed. "I promise."

* * *

 **I had to make a few edits to this chapter, but it needed it.**


	6. Rescue

**Sorry for the late update. I've been having a bit of writer's block in general.**

* * *

The door flew open and smacked the wall. Daisuke was infuriated by what had just transpired. Izuru only gave him a somewhat neutral glare.

"Where are your parents, boy?" Daisuke growled. "They didn't show up at the rendezvous point."

"What are you talking about?" Izuru replied. "They should have shown up."

Annoyed by the teen's response, Daisuke grabbed him by his collar and slammed Izuru against a wall.

"Don't toy with me boy. They didn't show up and something tells me that you're hiding something."

Izuru knew that he couldn't keep his charade up any longer, so he could tell that there was no point in hiding it any more.

"You're right. I am hiding something, but it's only because you failed to do your research."

"What do you mean?"

"Had your henchman paid attention to the gravesite I visited, he ould have noticed that it was my parents'."

Daisuke growled in shock.

"Kiba!" Daisuke called, dropping Izuru.

The man in question approached the cell.

"Yes?" Kiba responded.

"Who's grave did the boy visit?"

"From what I could tell his grandparents."

Daisuke was silent. After a few moments, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed the man. This caused Izuru to jump in shock.

"You fool!" Daisuke yelled. "Because of you, we've just lost our paycheck."

He pulled the dagger out and Kiba fell over, dead. He turned his attention back to Izuru.

"Now it's your turn."

Aizen and Gin were keeping themselves hidden not too far from the base in question. They kept their spiritual pressure hidden as to not catch any of the henchmen guarding the door.

"Here's the plan," Aizen began, "I'll take care of the guards while you go and get Izuru. Kill anyone who gets in your way. I'll join you shortly after."

"Understood." Gin replied.

Aizen made his move, killing the men on sight. With them no longer living, Aizen motioned Gin to go. Gin nodded and ran inside of the building.

Izuru fell to the ground, a bruise graced his cheek provided by Daisuke's fist. Upon attempting to get up, he was soon kicked back down.

"You little brat." Daisuke growled. "No wonder you were so quiet. You were trying to push your death further down the road, weren't you?"

Izuru forced himself to get up as Daisuke pulled a dagger out. Taking an alerted note of this action, he tried to avoid Daisuke's attack, stumbling more and more with each step. To get him to stop, Daisuke kicked the teen in the stomach, knocking Izuru down. With Izuru temporarily immobile, Daisuke took another swing at him. With what little will he had left, Izuru pushed himself aside. Unfortunately, the blade was still able to make contact, vertically slashing over his left eye. A hurt scream escaped from Izuru as his hand covered his bleeding eye.

"Say goodbye!" Daisuke yelled, going for another strike.

His assault was soon interrupted as the sound of the door being destroyed grabbed his attention.

"Awful, simply awful." A voice noted, entering the cell. "Viciously harm a defenseless is nothing short of cruel."

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock, while Izuru could only keep a hazy gaze. Invading their space was none other than Gin Ichimaru. A devious grin was plastered on his fave.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" Daisuke questioned, still puzzled by the man's appearance.

"What do you think?" The vice-captain replied with a shrug. "I'm here for the boy."

At that, Daisuke's expression turned to one of annoyance.

"Over my dead body." Daisuke growled, raising his dagger once more.

Gin's expression didn't change, drawing out his sword.

"Gladly." Gin replied.

Daisuke ran at him, wanting to kill him.

"Peirce him, Shinsou." Gin ordered.

Not needing to be told twice, the short blade extended. It didn't want to stop, piercing Daisuke through the chest. It continued going until it tapped the wall. At that point, it decided to retract to its normal size, and Gin sheathed it.

The expression on Daisuke's face was one of fear. His lifeless body would collapse due to the now dead weight.

With Daisuke out of the way, Gin instantly approached Izuru. He placed his hands on Izuru's shoulders, observing the boy's injuries. Izuru didn't show any physical signs of a response.

"Looks like you've gone and got yourself quite the battle scar there kiddo." Gin stated. "Let me help you out there."

Gin ripped part of his left sleeve off. Gin carefully pried Izuru's hand off of his injured eye, slowly placing it beside Izuru. He then proceeded to cover the eye with the torn piece of clothing, tightening it enough for it to stay on. It was at that moment that Gin tried to talk to Izuru again, knowing that Izuru was still conscious enough to hear him.

"You're going to be alright." Gin promised, picking the teen up. "We'll get you some help."

Izuru started to accept unconsciousness, all the while finding an odd sense of comfort that he had been found.

Gin exited the cell only to be greeted by Aizen. The fifth captain was a little shocked with the sight in front of him.

"What happened?" Aizen inquired.

"He's taken quite a beating." Gin replied. "He also has a gash over his eye that's bleeding pretty badly. I'm going to take him to see Unohana if that's alright. I'd also like to stay around until he's recovered."

"Go right ahead."

Gin just gave him a nod, before they made their way out of the now slaughterhouse.

* * *

 **Okay, so I have a bit of an announcement. I plan on having this story completed by tomorrow (Friday if I have a hard time with some of the editing). It's not because I want to rush it but I do have a few reasons.**

 **1) It is completed.**

 **I know I've mentioned that this story is technically completed and I've been making the proper edits. This is a big reason.**

 **2) There are only two chapters left.**

 **With only two chapters left, I'd like to get them written. These two chapters should be easier to edit since it covers Izuru's hospital stay, recovery, and some bonding between Gin and Izuru.**

 **3) This story was meant to be updated quickly.**

 **Going back to point 1 for a second. With it being a completed story, I originally planned to have it up and done pretty quick (not that that happened ^^;)**

 **4) I'd like to have one of my "in-progress" completed.**

 **I have four in-progress stories that I've been juggling between (and I have a fifth that I plan to complete). I want to get one done and since this one has the least amount of chapters, I'm going to complete this one first.**


	7. Healing and Awakening

**Jumping right into chapter 7. This one is a little longer. I want to apologize if anyone (more so GIn) seems a bit Out of Character. This was meant to be more of a fluff/friendly chapter, and the original chapter seemed to have a worse OoC issue. I tried to keep in some of it, but I wasn't going to keep all of it in.**

* * *

Unohana let out a gasp. The sight of a bloody and unconscious Izuru shocked her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Long story short," Gin began, "the kid was abducted and beaten. He's got a gash across his eye that needs to be addressed."

"Bring him here."

Unohana guided Gin into one of the rooms, calling in several other medical specialitst along the way. Gin gently placed Izuru on the bed, before Unahana forced him out of the room. She didn't want to have any additional chaos by having Gin hang around.

He got himself situated on a chair outside of the room, waiting. A sense of concern and curiosity seemed to linger in the back of his mind. As it did, he watched as Isane and a few of their extra hands going to and from the room, grabbing whatever items they may have needed. All the while he could hear the occasional moan or scream of pain coming out of the room, proving that Izuru was thankfully alive.

A few hours would pass as Unohana worked on Izuru. Gin was still waiting outside as Unohana and Isane exited the room, resulting in the vice-captain getting up from his seat.

"How is he?" Gin inquired.

"He's stable." Unohana confirmed. "It's a good thing you got him here when you did. He could have gone blind if the blood loss didn't kill him first. He's also got a few broken ribs and a broken wrist."

"That's nice to know."

Gin's attention shifted for a moment, taking note of a bundle of bloody debris in her hands.

"What do you have there?"

"Just the bloddy remains of his uniform and your sleeve." Isane replied, showing him the items in question. "Didn't you notice me coming in with a new set of clothes with all those bandages?"

"I think I stop paying attention to what was being brought in and out of the room aafter the first hour or so." Gin admitted, turning his attention back to the fourth division captain. "So, he staying for the night?"

"Yes." Unohana replied. "I'd like to keep him here for observation, and give him a little medical assistance in the morning before I discharge him. That's all I have for you, so you can report back to Aizen now."

"Actually, I'd like to watch over him tonight. If you don't mind that is. I'll make sure he stays here. Though let's be honest, I doubt he'll be going anywhere. Plus, he doesn't exactly have any family to come and visit."

Unohana and Isane were both surprised by his request. He never showed much interest in other people before, with the exception of maybe his captain and Rangiku.

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that."

"Thank you." Gin responded with his usual smile. "Besides, Aizen knows I'm going to be here and wanted to give the boy's friends the good news himself."

"Alright. A nurse should be checking in on you guys in about an hour."

Gin nodded. Unohana and Isane left Gin to his request, walking away. Gin walked in the room, quietly walking over to the chair nestled next to the bed. He started to observe Izuru in his updated state.

He was sleeping peacefully from what Gin could tell. His eye was covered with a fresh bandage wrapped around the side of his face. Any blood stains that may have covered him had been wiped away and another bandage could be found wrapped around his wrist with a third one hiding beneath the shirt he had been given.

A part of him felt pity for the boy, having been starved and beaten. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. A part of him felt upset about what they did to him, but at the same time he felt interested in the boy's resilience as well.

~A few hours later~

Sapphire eyes slowly began to open. Izuru begrudgingly woke up from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was that it was just how late it was as he noticed the light of the moon beamed through the window. He then took notice of the bandage over his eye, lightly tapping at it. It felt tender, as a dull sense of pain throbbed with every tap. He started to roll onto his side, feeling the pain from his ribs and wrist with every motion.

The first thing he noticed was Gin, which caused him to jump into a sitting position out of shock. Gin appeared to be slouched back in the chair, but due to his eyes always having a closed persona, Izuru couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

Izuru moved himself to the edge of the bed. With one finger ready to go, Izuru slowly moved it in an attempt to poke him.

"So the beast has awakened has he?" Gin inquired.

Izuru jumped back with a startled gasp. Gin placed a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to calm the teen down.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"Yes." Izuru whispered.

Gin let out an amused chuckle.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, a bit hungry, and sore, but I think I'll be okay."

"Emotionally rattled by the incident?"

"No."

Gin was silent, noting that the boy was lying.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He was still lying.

"You're lying."

"What?" Izuru gasped. "I'm not lying."

"I'm not stupid. I know when someone's lying."

"Well I'm not!"

At this point, Izuru was standing, angered by the vice-captain's statement. Gin was as well, his smile no longer present, and both of his hands now holding onto Izuru's shoulders. This made Izuru nervous, never having seen the man frown before.

"You are scared." Gin stated. "Considering how you freaked out when those Hollows were about to kill you guys, I don't see how this is much different on an emotional level."

"That was a year ago. I've learned how to handle my emotions."

"That's not an excuse, nor can you prove your changing emotional state. At least from where I stand. They beat you, starved you, nearly blinded you, and could have killed you. Do you honestly expect me, someone who's all too familiar with people's emotional responses, to believe that you're not shaken in the slightest?"

Izuru looked at the man. Gin's, albiet emotionless, glare pierced him. It began to unnerve him, resulting in Izuru averting his gaze.

"Okay, I was scared." Izuru finally admitted. "My own heritage could have killed me. Not that the death of my parents helped much either. I don't want to be afraid, but I can't seem to get away from it. I'm pathetic … weak even."

Gin noticed the tears starting to ooze from Izuru's eyes. A subtle smile returned to his face.

"You're not pathetic." Gin confided. "Nor are you weak."

"My emotions are a mess. They always have been. They've effected how I function, how I respond. I wish I never had them."

Gin was entertained by the statement.

"You're still young Izuru, so of course your emotions are all over the place." Gin admitted. "They maybe a little more so in your case given your past. Recognizing them is the key."

"But…"

"There are only a select few people who can conceal them, me being one of them. You on the other hand not so much. I expect you to show them. Growing up alone and nearly dying twice doesn't help either. Just don't bottle them up until the worst of times."

Izuru was silent, taking in Gin's statement. He didn't expect Gin to pull him into a hug moments later, but at the same time, he found himself enjoying it. More tears made their way out, while Gin just let the teen have his long awaited moment.

* * *

 **I hope Izuru's emotional moment didn't seem to forced. I did originally have him coming to a realization, but I tried to make it better than it was.**


	8. Release

**And here we have the conclusion. I know it's a bit short, but it was only meant to wrap up his hospital stay and a pinch of character building on both Gin and Izuru's part.**

* * *

The morning had finally arrived, and Unohana finished her observation, Izuru was cleared. With the bandage now off of his eye, he was glad to know that it still functioned. He had also been given his uniform back, which he had instantly changed back into.

Still playing the role of observer, Gin was still present. His smile had returned and he decided to wait outside as Izuru completed the discharging progress. It didn't take long before he did see the teen again.

"Come on," Gin rushed, pulling the teen, "we've got to get you back to your friends and stuff."

"I know," Izuru replied, carefully trying to keep up, "but you're kind of pulling my good arm out of the socket."

Gin stopped, his expression shifting ever so slightly. A light amount of concern present.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Izuru chuckled. "You don't have to look so worried."

"Whatcha talking about?"

"You just look a bit worried. It may not be as perplexed a sit was last night, but still."

Gin's grin made a comeback at his statement, growing even more than the last one. The idea that Izuru was making an observation amused him.

"Consider yourself lucky."

He grabbed Izuru's good arm once more and began to drag Izuru in another direction.

"Where are you taking me?" Izuru questioned, puzzled by the shift in direction.

"Forget about getting back to the academy." Gin replied. "I'm gonna show you around. Plus, I'd like to keep an eye on you, just to make sure you're okay."

Still puzzled, Izuru could only wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 **Feel free to interpret Izuru's emotin guess however you want. I originally wrote it as Gin giving small signs of emotion to Izuru in what I originally wrote for the previous chapter (which I omitted for the sake of keeping Gin as In character as possible for the chapter). Just enough for Izuru to notice it this one time. However, if you want to say interpret it as Gin messing with Izuru (as he's not one that a lot of people, if any, can read) that's fine too.**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone who's read the story and anyone who's faved and/or followed it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
